goodtimesfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny "Big Black" Rey
Danny "Big Black" Rey (born Daniel Ray in 1934 in Savannah, Georgia) is an American actor, musician, percussionist specializing Latin und Ethnic Jazz music. Danny made an uncredited guest appearance on Good Times in Season 1 as Ed, a driver, valet and paid crusade person, for Reverend Sam, an old buddy of James', who's a televangelist, who poses as a cripple pretending to be held in his traveling crusades in the episode "God's Business is Good Business". Early life and career Rey got its nickname "Big Black" from an older brother because of his interest in drums. After during his high school years on the radio the conga in the Cuban music, had heard he was interested in the instrument and traveled to Florida and the Bahamas, where he spent five years. There he played with Lord Fleas Calypso band met at Fish Ray and Johnny "Slick" Engraham and looked at Calypso Eddy Trio with Sam and Role with. In Miami, he worked at Jack Contanzo, Moe Koffman and the Contemporary Jazz Orchestra, before he formed a band with trumpeter Billy Cook and found a private access to the fusion of Caribbean and Jazz rhythm. In the early 1960s, he moved to New York City, where he worked in the bands of Freddie Hubbard (Night of the Cookers) and Randy Weston and also played with the likes of musicians Ray Bryant, Johnny Barracuda, Junior Cook and Eric Dolphy was heard. In 1965 he was in the Caribbean Pavilion of World Expo presented, in the same year he performed with Dizzy Gillespie at the Newport Jazz Festival. He got a record deal and put four of his own albums prior to 1972, where he partially pushed forward in the area of African rhythms. He was also a member of the Butterfield Blues Band. It was later that he also worked as an actor of supporting roles in TV shows and films. Next he played with blues musicians Sun Ra and B.B. King, but also took with Charles Tolliver, and played music during the World Cup campaign of Muhammad Ali in 1974. In the 1990s, he was the musical director of several projects by Randy Weston. Acting career Over the years, beginning in the early 1970s, Rey appeared in numerous bit roles in television and film, appearing on the TV series Sanford and Son and the short-lived 1970s CBS-TV series Apple's Way. Rey also had roles in such films as Uptown Saturday Night (1974), Blazing Saddles (1974) (in an uncredited part as Bart's father), The Pilot (1980), Lethal Weapon 3 (1992), and, most recently, The Minus in 1999.'' Notes *''Message to our Ancestors'' (1967) *''Elements of Now'' (1968, Caiphus Semenya, Herman Riley, Curtis Peagler, Howard Johnson, Ray Draper, Maurice Spears, Charles Mallory, Leslie Hargrove, Ron Marshall, Stan Gilbert, Billy Moore) * Walk'' Lion'' (1968) *'' (If you're) Diggin 'what you're doin '(keep on doin' what you're diggin ')'' (1971) *''Big Black and the Blues'' (1972) *''Ethnic Fusion'' (1983, with Anthony Wheaton) External links *Danny "Big Black" official website *[http://www.allaboutjazz.com/php/musician.php?id=4983 Big Black at AllAboutJazz] * * Category:Actors Category:Guest stars